Príncipe entre muggles
by Minternated
Summary: A Hermione no le agrada en lo más mínimo, la copia avanzada de pociones que Harry tiene entre sus manos. El que se hace llamar "príncipe mestizo" es todo un enigma para ella. Mientras investiga, ocurren todos los sucesos que no espera. Summary dentro.
1. El libro del príncipe

Disclaimer: Los personajes y agregados, le pertenecen exclusivamente a Jk Rowling. Por lo tanto, esto está realizado sin ánimos de lucro

**Summary**: A Hermione no le agrada en lo más mínimo, la copia avanzada de pociones que Harry tiene entre sus manos. El que se hace llamar "príncipe mestizo" es todo un enigma para ella. Mientras investiga, ocurren todos los sucesos que no espera. La muerte de Dumbledore y la guerra están a un solo paso. Luego de descubrir quién es el príncipe mestizo, Hermione viajará para encontrarlo. Pero para su mala suerte, él está condenado a vivir como muggle, con un ministerio decadente y a punto de explotar. Mucho spoiler, drama. Mucho capítulo y más.

* * *

Harry aún saboreaba el placer de la victoria en sus labios, se había burlado de Snape el primer día de clases. No estaba precisamente congraciado con el hecho de que impartiera defensa contra las artes oscuras, y lo peor del asunto era que Dumbledore lo había comunicado calmadamente, sin notar siquiera el impacto de semejante información.

Estaba preparado para mirar cómo Snape le haría la vida imposible en su asignatura favorita. Comenzando con aquel día anterior, donde no pudo evitar sobrepasarse en la clase, había reaccionado violentamente creyendo que Snape lo atacaría, mientras practicaban los hechizos no verbales y cómo defenderse ante ellos lo había apuntado con su varita tan rápidamente, que apenas había tenido tiempo para reaccionar. Le había ordenado que lo llamara _«señor»_ y él simplemente había respondido: _"No es necesario que me diga «señor», profesor"._

Con eso ya había ganado su primer castigo. Incluyendo la cena, donde le había descontado una enorme cantidad de puntos porque no había tenido tiempo para ponerse las túnicas del colegio.

La culpa era de Draco Malfoy, quien le había metido un puntapié y había quedado en el suelo, incapaz de levantarse.

— Te digo que debes aprender a callarte, Harry— escuchó a su lado, mientras bajaban las escaleras hacia las mazmorras. Era muy extraño encontrarse con Slughorn esperándolos. En vez de la mirada acusadora de Snape y su ganchudo dedo amarillento.

— Pues para nosotros lo ha hecho fenomenal. ¿No, Harry?— comentó Dean a su lado y Harry suspiró audiblemente.

— ¿No viste cómo lo miraba? Seguramente estaba a punto de hechizarlo allí mismo.

Hermione ignoró las palabras de Ron y se hizo paso entre los estudiantes. Ocupó un puesto cercano al escritorio del profesor y tomó su caldero. Hurgó un par de veces hasta encontrar su libro avanzado y se sentó calmadamente. Ron apenas ahogó un bostezo, tanto él como Harry, no tenían el libro para comenzar la clase.

— Bienvenidos, alumnos— la sonrisa de Slughorn se había extendido por todo su rostro y su enorme bigote de morsa. Brincó de un lado a otro… — Como bien Albus les ha mencionado, mi nombre es Horace Slughorn y suplantaré al profesor Snape durante el resto del curso. - El profesor observó los rostros de los estudiantes que asistían a la clase - ¡Vaya, veo que somos pocos los que aprobamos esta asignatura! Bien -suspiró -, digamos que Severus siempre fue un hombre algo exigente…

— ¿Exigente? ¡es un demente!— susurró Ron, sin poder contenerse. El hombre frunció el ceño y a Harry le dio la impresión de que les había escuchado, pero que no había prestado atención al calificativo.

— Pues bien, vamos a empezar. ¡Incentivemos un poco con un motivante!

Había sacado del fondo de uno de sus bolsillos un pequeño frasco, el líquido dentro era transparente y tenía un cierto brillo que atrajo la atención de los presentes, excepto a Malfoy, que parecía encontrarse aburrido. Sostenía su quijada, con una de sus manos y pasaba las páginas de su libro, tedioso.

Hermione observó con atención, mientras el resto trataba de entender cuál era la motivación. Horace volvió a sonreírles y su enorme barriga se tambaleó en el escritorio, los miró con las cejas arqueadas.

— Aquel que prepare la mejor tendrá este pequeño regalo. ¿Qué les parece? —El hombre sonrió ampliamente, y juntó sus manos — ¡Comiencen a deleitarme con sus habilidades! ¡Enséñenme qué les ha inculcado Severus!

— ¿Cómo odiar al mundo y aún así salir ilesos? — Susurraba Ron y Harry sonrió, pero Hermione negó con la cabeza y caminó hacia el armario de ingredientes luego de mirar la receta en el pizarrón.

Ambos jóvenes, Ron y Harry, se quedaron de pie sin saber qué hacer. Slughorn los miró con recelo.

— ¿No piensan hacer nada? ¿Se quedarán allí parados como estatuas?

— No tenemos libro. El profesor Snape no aprobó nuestros TIMOS y no hemos podido avanzar a esta etapa. Así que… no hemos compramos libro alguno.

— Vayan atrás y busquen uno. — Les ordenó el profesor con cierta molestia, señalando un armario en el fondo del salón.

Y eso hicieron los alumnos, al llegar al armario hurgaron entre telarañas y polvo…había dos libros allí. Uno, el más viejo y carcomido por ratones, llamó la atención de ambos chicos.

— Yo lo tomaré. — comentó Harry, mientras Ron mantenía la vista fija en el libro. Ambos acercaron la mano al mismo y se tocaron. Los dos deseaban el mismo manual.

Decidieron que Harry lo tendrían. Éste observó lo que tenía entre sus manos... era bastante viejo.

Caminaron hacia sus puestos y alzaron la vista hacia el pizarrón para observar las instrucciones.

Harry no estaba deseoso de ganarse el premio, además…no podía decir que Snape le había enseñado mucho sobre pociones -Severus solo le enseñaba sus dientes y su odio con su mirar repulsivo-, estaba seguro de que no lo obtendría.

No iba a ganarlo…mucho menos con Hermione en su casa. Ladeó la cabeza para mirarla y notó que estaba muy concentrada, miraba las instrucciones y picaba los ingredientes minuciosamente. Algo tendría que conseguir si, aunque fuera, miraba el libro.

Pasó largo rato ojeando las páginas, miraba los títulos hasta encontrar algo que se le igualara a lo que estaba por hacer.

Al dar con la receta y sus pasos, inspiró suavemente. Quizá sin Snape podría destacarse en algo.

Mientras preparaba los ingredientes notó que a Ron tampoco le iba muy bien. Parecía nervioso y miraba a Hermione. Ronald siempre había sido algo competitivo y parecía tener interés en ganarse algo, por supuesto tendría la intención de obtener el frasco esa clase...

Harry Inspiró y regresó a sus asuntos…

Mientras seguía las instrucciones, notó un pequeño escrito en la parte inferior, una letra pequeña y cursiva estaba indicándole, paso a paso, cómo seguir aquella receta. Miró a su alrededor y se preguntó de quién era aquel libro y qué hacía dentro de aquel estante.

_«Picar en trozos muy finos, hacer cortes exactos, iguales»_ Rezaban aquellas letras pequeñas en el libro. Y así lo hizo, cuidadosamente había picado todo en forma ordenada y en pequeñas cantidades. Parecía que Hermione tenía problemas para picar y no estaba resultando todo como esperaba.

— Concluyan, vamos… — solicitaba Slughorn, con su socarrona voz— quiero observar sus avances.

No estaba seguro de quién podía haber escrito en aquel libro, pero sí que le había resultado útil. La mirada de Hermione no era precisamente feliz y miraba el caldero de Harry con ligera curiosidad.

— Lindo sí… sin duda, Granger, te hace falta un poco de prisa. Te sugiero que leas esto antes de empezar— El profesor señaló su libro de pociones y Hermione hizo un gesto de "parecer ofendida" — Y…Weasley, te recomiendo lo mismo. — Ron hizo un gesto de desaprobación, o de un _"¿Por qué a mí?"_, y el profesor hizo caso omiso a aquella demostración de repugnancia. Sobó sus manos, y se acercó a la mesa de Harry, —Veamos qué hizo el gran Harry Potter.

Se detuvo a mirar su poción e introdujo un enorme cucharón en ella. El resto de la clase estaba en silencio.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el profesor comenzara a aplaudirle y a vociferar…

—¡Bravo, magnífico! Sabía que sacarías los dotes de tu madre. ¡Lily era estupenda! ¡Quince puntos para Gryffindor por esta obra de arte!

—Harry ¿Qué hiciste? Yo seguí la receta y sin embargo… —Hermione fue interrumpida por el profesor, que emocionado seguía aplaudiendo, y acercaba el frasco a las manos de su alumno.

—¡Es un don nato, Srta. Granger! ¡Y aquí tienes Harry, tu premio!

Todos lo observaban con ligera decepción, mientras Harry sostenía la pequeña botellita.


	2. Misterios

_June_: Hola June, me alegro de que te parezca que voy bien. Hago el mejor intento. Sí, se parece mucho al libro y es mi idea. En algunas partes, habrán coincidencias y por eso el cartel de Spoiler. Espero poder solucionar las comas. ¡Gracias por el comentario! Espero te vaya bien.

* * *

Ron no dejaba de felicitar a Harry mientras caminaban a través del pasillo hacia el comedor. Hermione estaba consternada. ¿Cómo Harry había conseguido ganar, si nunca había prestado la más mínima atención a los deberes?

Al entrar en el gran comedor su aspecto era terrible, estaba acalorada, tenía las mangas arremangadas hasta sus codos y se encontraba ligeramente despeinada. Sus mejillas tenían un ligero tono rojizo.  
Por el aspecto de su rostro, Ginny dudó preguntar qué tal les había ido con Slughorn en su primera clase de pociones, aunque Gryffindor no dejaba de hablar sobre aquel logro y se convertía en el tópico a discutir en la mesa.

Por supuesto el triunfo de Harry ya eran noticia en la mesa de profesores y Horace no dejaba de hablar sobre ello de forma atolondrada. Se sentía realizado como profesor, teniendo al gran Harry Potter como alumno prodigio, éste le recordaba a su madre, a la gran Lily Evans. Severus escuchaba con atención, estupefacto, mientras él relataba el asunto de forma heroica.  
Snape tenía entendido Harry Potter era, virtualmente, un inepto para su materia, no lograba sacar más que ceros. Horace lo miraba sin comprenderlo y aseguraba que Harry era todo un as en su materia. Quizás era un talento sin explorar, una amatista que necesitaba ser lustrada con el incentivo correcto… Severus ladeó la cabeza fastidiado y decidió ignorar el tema.  
En cambio, Dumbledore estaba muy complacido de que Harry se hubiera encontrado a gusto con la materia. Lo último que había dicho Horace, era que no pretendía herir el orgullo de Snape.  
La mirada asesina que Severus le había dedicado, le hizo guardar silencio. Tosió un poco y apresuró su copa de jugo de ciruela.

La cena transcurrió sin mayores detalles más que una pequeña charla sobre los entrenamientos de Quiddicth.  
Hermione casi se atragantó con un pedazo de pavo, al escuchar que Ron aspiraba postularse a guardameta. La mesa entera se miró en silencio.  
Sin embargo, Harry creía que él podía conseguir el puesto. ¿Qué tan malo podía llegar a ser? Eso lo descubriría en la práctica. Tenía buenos rivales. Quizás eso le animaría a destacarse, y, sin duda alguna, no había nada mejor que poder jugar con su mejor amigo.

Esa noche, Hermione no dejaba de mirar aquel libro con antipatía. Según ella, lo que Harry estaba contando no podía ser cierto. Había estado escuchando, de sus palabras, como el libro simplemente le había dicho qué hacer.

Esos no eran sus logros. Eran logros de otra persona. Y por supuesto, insistía en que devolviera el libro a su dueño. Ron la había llamado aguafiestas cuando ella había comenzado a subir las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de chicas enfurecida. Según Ron, solo estaba celosa por no haber podido destacar en aquella clase.

Había sido superada por un libro sin gracia. Harry no había hecho prácticamente nada y sin embargo, él se llevaba toda la gloria.

Era su amigo, pero no estaba de acuerdo con la situación. Se lanzó a la cama y contempló su copia avanzada.

Mientras Harry y Ron se dirigían hacia sus dormitorios, Hermione les habló desde su cama, seguía enfadada. Ron se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta, para escucharle, y Harry se quedó parado, percibiendo todo sin interrumpir.

— Yo también habría ganado, de haberle hecho caso a un viejo libro que me dicta todas las respuestas de forma misteriosa. ¡Quién sabe qué demonios es eso! Puede ser peligroso.

Harry intentó entrar al cuarto, para arreglar las cosas, pero Ron lo tomó del antebrazo;

— Te digo que es solo una envidiosa. No soporta que le hayas superado en algo donde siempre tiene un "supera las expectativas" o un "extraordinario".

— ¿¡Ah sí! ¿Eso crees? ¡Pues por lo menos he logrado más calificaciones que ustedes dos juntos! ¡Y no necesito ayuda de un libro que me diga las instrucciones! Eso es trampa. – Hermione había escuchado todo, y se irritaba aún más.

— Pues mira, Harry lo ganó honestamente, después de todo son solo instrucciones y él las siguió. Incluso yo quisiera tener un libro como ese. Debí haberlo tomado en cuanto lo miré.

— Claro, sigan sumidos en la mediocridad en la que les gusta estar. A este paso, Slughorn notará que Harry no ha sido el ganador, notará que sus habilidades no son auténticas. ¿Qué pasaría si olvidas el libro, Harry?

_Harry no pensaba olvidarlo, si él era el causante de haber confundido a Snape y que éste le dedicara una mirada cargada de curiosidad, le había encantado sonreírle, mientras escuchaba nuevamente el cuento y Horace sostenía su brazo para que le explicara a Severus lo que había hecho._

_Sonrió como tonto y solo habló de lo muy motivadora que había sido, su clase de pociones, que se había sentido tan identificado, que había podido trabajar minuciosamente y había tenido éxito.  
Severus no dijo nada, sólo un seco y soso: "Felicidades"._

Hermione miró el rostro de Harry y comprendió que no iba a llegar a ninguna parte. Inspiró violentamente y pasó junto a ellos para cerrar la puerta a la habitación de las chicas. Por supuesto, dejándolos con la palabra en la boca.

— Envidiosa.

— ¡Cállate, Ronald!

Aunque Harry insistiera; ella descubriría la procedencia de aquel libro. No quería arruinar su victoria, no era capaz, pero no se fiaba de un curioso libro que como por arte de magia contuviese toda la información exacta sobre la preparación de pociones.

Algo oculto estaba debajo de todo eso y en realidad se preocupaba por sus amigos. ¿Y si resultaba algún artefacto maligno?  
Ya Ginny lo había experimentado con el diario de Tom Riddle. Podría ello tratarse de algo muy similar…  
Por ende no tenía nada de malo que investigara. Estaba en contra de su uso, sí, pero tenía que ir más allá del tema.

— Ese libro debe tener algún secreto y no importa cuál. Voy a descubrirlo y les demostraré que no estoy equivocada.


End file.
